Diplomacy without Words
by Alex Kacr
Summary: "Weiss, Weiss, it seems that Yang did more diplomacy with her lips than you, and not precisely giving a speech." White Rose and Bumbleby / Drabble


Hello people! This is my first fanfic in English.  
As you can see, I'm not an native English speaker, so I'm so sorry for the following spelling mistakes!Disclaimer: RWBY is not my property.

* * *

 ** _Diplomacy without Words_**

To Ruby Rose the trip had been long and exhausting, so, in the moment the ship opened its doors to land, the young huntress set out with all the force of her semblance.

"Ruby Rose, do not even think about it!" And there, at the sound of that voice that stood out above the crowd, the huntress was stuck to the floor, a frozen sensation at her feet.

"But Weiss..."

"No objections my hyperactive rose, this is a different place and I feel that we will not be precisely welcomed by the locals."

Yang Xiao Long in her mind had the same desire as her younger sister, but was better to avoid drawing too much attention, as Weiss suggested. She took advantage of the small discussion of the couple next to her, to leave the ship first.

With a big yawn she stretched her arms over her head she allowed herself to admire the harbor, but her gaze was captured quickly by the crowd, not exactly theirs peculiar features caught her attention, they had already been informed by Blake of what to expect. No. What caught the blonde's attention was that all eyes were on her and the young couple who even amid the discussion of the pros and cons of running, left the boat.

"Amm girls, I think it's too late to not want to draw attention, Weiss smiles, here you are the most famous of the three."

Indeed she was, the whole crowd went from faces of curiosity and suspicion to faces of anger and hatred recognizing who was the human with white hair.

The trio in spite of the glances they received continued to advance, after all they had a place to reach, but they could not walk much, the vast variety of fauns on the island surrounded them, as well as their murmurs.

 _Humans? What are they doing here? What does a Schnee do here? They tease us. They must leave! Yes! Go away!_

As the seconds advanced, the murmurs were forgotten and the shouts took their place.

For Ruby this hurt, she had never received such words and never expected them from people to whom she had not caused any harm. Was this what the Fauns always felt? Thinking about that moistened the hunter's eyes.

Weiss on the other hand, first, she could not allow such insults, they had no idea what she had gone to do, and second, no one caused sadness in the eyes of Her Ruby and went unpunished from the act.

"Good morning citizens from Kuo Kuana, I'm Weiss Schnee, new CEO of the Schnee Dust Compa ..." Her words were cut off by the need to dodge an object thrown from among the group of people, but this did not stop her from continuing. "to avoid detours, I inform you that I have come here to-"

"What is going on here?" All eyes fixed on the owner of that voice, a tall man, even big one could be said, accompanied by two women with cat ears both.

Seeing this the crowd opened the way to allow the family to be face to face with the humans, especially the Schnee. What no one ever expected was the blonde's reaction.  
Yang with happiness reflected on her eyes, ran up to meet the young woman with cat ears and wrapped her in a strong bear hug.

"Blake, my Blakey missed you a lot!"

"I also mis-hmm"

Yang's lips taking over Blake's. "And I missed that too!" The blonde's smile was second to none, after all she'd been away from her girlfriend for two months.

On the other hand the crowd did not quite understand what was happening here, but if these humans were known to the boss's daughter, and the blonde even more than a friend, that meant they were good people, even the Schnee, so they quickly apologized to the boss and each one continued with theirs activities. Then they would find out what was going on here.

"Weiss, Weiss, it seems that Yang did more diplomacy with her lips than you, and not precisely giving a speech."

"Ruby?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"No cookies for a week."

"What? Nooo! Sorry Weissy!"

In the meantime.

"Kali."

"Yes, Ghira?"

"I like this blonde one."

* * *

Je je, I hope you don't cry too much due to my mistakes.  
And also that you enjoyed the fic.

You can also find this fic, and some little other things on my tumblr account.  
alexkacr . tumblr . com (Just delete the spaces)


End file.
